


Firelight

by dreadnoughtt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Fenhawke Week, Fenhawke Week 2016, Fluff, Hawris - Freeform, M/M, Purple Hawke, Romance, fenhawke - Freeform, pure tooth rotting fluff, sleepy fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnoughtt/pseuds/dreadnoughtt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke comes home to a surprise after a long night of Champion-ing in the form of Fenris asleep in front of the fire, and he may or may not be using Dog as a pillow. aka Hawke is having serious heart palpitations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> // So this is my first thing I have written and posted in soooooooo long, but Fenhawke week is about and I couldn't resist. I know it is short, but it's sweet. Commenting is appreciated!! Let me know if you find any mistakes or anything as this was un-beta'd

The halls were long since dark when the Champion returned to the Amell estate, unsurprising since he could only imagine what ridiculous wee hour of the morning it was. He dared not check, all that was wanted currently was to shuffle upstairs and collapse into the mess of cushion and silken sheets that was his bed. Mmm yes, that sounded very appealing right now.

Bodahn had felt the kindness to leave a single lamp lit in the foyer which he was grateful for, a warm gesture but also something to keep Hawke from knocking over every piece of furniture in the dark as he makes his way to the stairs. So perhaps it is not really for Hawke's sake but for his own. Can't blame him really if it meant an uninterrupted slumber and less to clean up the next morning.

Footsteps are kept light and hushed as he moves to the snuff out the remaining candle, turning and far too ready to retire to bed, but a soft, warm glow is cast upon the stone floor. The library door stands ajar, flickers of gentle orange light filtering through the cracks, so inviting he can almost feel the warmth of it upon his skin from there in the foyer. Brows furrow and he approaches, nudging the door open with the end of his staff, all to ready to attack if need be. The man enters the room only to have all anxiety fall from his features almost as soon as they appeared, instead they are replaced with a smile and a pleasant ache in Hawke's heart.  
There Fenris lay in front of the fire, rich sun-kissed skin hidden beneath the thin fabric of a blanket, a book with pages exposed beside him, eyes closed, features calm, and silver crown resting upon the lump of a sleeping Dog. Hawke is certain he has never seen a sweeter sight than this.

He feels he should leave them like this. Fenris looked so peaceful. Hawke almost contemplates simply sliding in beside him and them both falling asleep by the fire but he has a feeling that his back would not thank him for that in the morning, nor would Dog appreciate being used as a makeshift pillow. No, they would be much more comfortable in a bed, much to his dismay of having to ruin this moment.

Fingers first reach down to brush the stray silver strands out of the elf's face, lingering to trace a thumb over the curve of his brow. For a second he could have sworn he saw the other's lips twitch into the ghost of a smile, then he could have sworn his heart ceased beating for that same second. He pulls back the blanket, and as carefully as Hawke has every attempted to do anything, he slips his arms beneath his slender form and lifts him, cradling the man against his chest. At this point Fenris begins to stir, brows furrowing, lips turning into a frown. No please don't frown.

"Shh. It's me, love."

Lashes flutter, a disgruntled noise escapes the elf in his arms and soon a pair of serpentine green eyes peek up at him sleepily.

"Hawke?"

"That's what they call me."

He states with a lopsided grin, and for a moment he thinks he sees Fenris smile too. Hawke presses the gentlest of kisses to the warrior's temple and revels in the way he snuggles contently against the mage's broad chest.

"Let's get you to bed."

Unbeknownst to them; it seemed that Dog had already awoken, and at the mention of bed was trotting along ahead of them. Clearly had been thinking the same all along.


End file.
